Satisfacción en solitario
by Lovene Chan
Summary: Edward se había reconocido hacía mucho tiempo como un curioso innegable, y por eso se había aventurado a espiar a Winry esa noche. Lo que no sabía era que su mecánico estaba bien despierta.


**FullMetal Alchemist pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa.**

* * *

**Línea de tiempo: **Post-Brotherhood.

* * *

**"Satisfacción en solitario"**

* * *

Luego de volver definitivamente a Reesembool, Edward Elric había tomado la costumbre de quedarse despierto hasta tarde mirando el cielo desde el techo de las Rockbell. La vista resultaba preciosa, esperanzadora y, en cierto modo, mágica, pintada en distintos tonos añiles y con enormes luceros que parecían botones brillantes. El ex Alquimista de Acero recreó su mente con ese paisaje durante lo que fueron unas tres horas, cavilando un poco sobre lo tranquila y feliz que era su vida ahora que había recuperado a su hermano, su brazo y, básicamente, la paz de Amestris; otro poco, lo dedicó a hacer la digestión, pensando que no quería que Winry volviera a regañarlo por_ "comer como cerdo desnutrido, cuando Al es el que_ _realmente debe alimentarse como tal"_ (palabras textuales), y que le azotara con una llave inglesa por estar empachado luego.

Después de unos minutos, decidió consultar su reloj de bolsillo, comprobando que eran las tres y diez de la mañana y, joder, tenía sueño. Se bajó del techo rápidamente, e imaginó que Winry todavía debía de estar trabajando en el taller. Recordó que la había encontrado varias veces dormida sobre el escritorio en plena madrugada y, aunque no pensaba admitirlo ni aunque lo torturaran, le preocupaba que descuidara tanto su sueño metida entre grasa de motor, tornillos y volúmenes de reparación.

_"Friki de la mecánica."_, pensó con disgusto, encaminando sus pasos donde creía que se hallaba, dispuesto a decirle que ya era tarde y que era una obsesa del trabajo inhabilitable.

Para la decepción de sus deseos de incordiar, Winry no estaba allí, así que supuso se había ido a dormir más temprano de lo habitual. Decidió imitarla y así recorrió el vestíbulo, con todas las intenciones de roncar hasta mediodía.

Pero justo cuando estaba por cerrar su puerta, unos extraños sonidos rompieron la quietud del pasillo, llamándole la atención. Su audición lo llevó inmediatamente frente al cuarto de Winry. Ni bien había puesto un puño cerca, a punto de golpear y preguntar si le pasaba algo, el silencio volvió. Se quedó ahí parado, medio intrigado, hasta que los escuchó nuevamente, y entonces aguzó aún más el oído. Las conclusiones viajaron apresuradamente por su mente, haciendo que su cara adoptara distintas expresiones:

_De horror:_ tal vez había terminado demasiado exhausta luego de pasarse parte de la noche en vela en el taller, y al volver para dormir, se había tropezado del cansancio con sus propios pies y se había dado la cabeza contra la mesita de luz. Edward podía imaginar claramente la sangre manchando el parqué, y su amiga muriendo sórdidamente en un costado, con un tornillo entre los labios... O tal vez debería dejar de ser tan dramático. _De alerta_: quizás algún depravado, cliente de las Rockbell, incitado por las provocadoras prendas de la mecánico (o la casi falta de ellas. Demonios, se preguntaba de dónde venía la manía de pasearse semidesnuda entre un caldero de testosterona), había irrumpido secretamente a su habitación, y la había herido; y ahora ella estaba intentando zafarse del violento ataque. La idea de asesinar al mugriento cerdo, lentamente y con dolor, le hizo esbozar una sonrisa maquiavélica de anticipación... O quizás debería dejar de ser tan fatalista. _De meditación_: era más factible que estuviera teniendo una pesadilla, o estuviera llorando. En ambos casos, la idea mortificaba al alquimista, porque odiaba ver a Winry llorar. Ya podía ver los ojos zafiro de la mecánico hinchados por las lágrimas y la angustia.

Tragó pesado al sopesar la última posibilidad, que se le había venido a la cabeza justo en ese instante y, ciertamente, era la más sensata, teniendo en cuenta que había identificado a los sonidos como particularmente... _placenteros._

Volvió a tragar una abundante cantidad de saliva, diciéndose a sí mismo que estaba mal andar espiándola si ese era el caso; pero, joder, él se había admitido hacía mucho tiempo como un curioso innegable. Entonces, haciendo uso de toda la delicadeza que poseía (y no tenía mucho de eso, pero la situación ameritaba el pleno uso de su discreción), entornó levemente la puerta, y asomó la vista, enfocándose inmediatamente en la figura de Winry sobre la cama.

Exhaló una bocanada de aire y volvió a aspirar casi con la misma rapidez. Se quedó ahí, de una pieza, como una auténtica estatua. Resultaba imposible dejar de verla. Sintió la boca repentinamente seca al detenerse en las amplias caderas que se contoneaban con una cadencia lenta e insinuante, al apreciar los muslos, que se advertían suaves y cremosos, levemente abiertos, dejando al descubierto un poco de la intimidad de Winry. Su mano derecha se encontraba enterrada en ese punto exacto, moviéndose con parsimonia que parecía satisfacerla plenamente; disfrutando de sus propias caricias con esos dedos, largos y delicados. La penumbra de la habitación, sólo iluminada por la luz de Luna, la misma que él se encontraba admirando momentos atrás, hacía todo mucho más sensual, incitante y terriblemente morboso.

Y bien, sí, sabía que estaba_ muy_ mal espiarla en ese momento que debía ser privado, pero, coño, que ya no era el mismo niño de catorce años despreocupado y corto de entendederas que no reconocería a su mejor amiga como mujer ni aunque le bailara desnuda en frente. Tenía dieciocho y su cuerpo respondía a ciertos... _estímulos_. Y ver a Winry Rockbell en ese estado, quien ciertamente también ya no era_ ninguna niña_, había sido como adentrarse en un campo minado de reacciones hormonales en cadena. Haciendo uso de su vocabulario tan fino, _le calentaba_, y comenzó a sentir la sofocante urgencia de preguntarle si no necesitaba un poco de ayuda.

_"Hey, hey, tranquilo el caballo, Acero"_, le dijo una voz masculina (que debía ser su consciencia, razonó) y que le recordaba repugnantemente al Coronel Bastardo, _"Ya admitiste que te gusta la rubia, pero el tema es que aún no han llegado ni a la primera base. Ya sabes. Y, bueno, ese es el problema cuando_ _eres un lerdo. Así que contrólate, porque te azotará con la llave hasta morir. Lo sabes."_

La sola mención del artefacto lo estremeció y pensó que todavía era muy joven para morir. Bueno, quizás no se había estremecido tanto por eso, sino por lo que estaba haciendo su _"amiga"_ de la infancia.

—Ed... ward... Edward...

Se sobresaltó de tal modo que casi cayó de bruces, pensando que lo había descubierto en su pecaminoso escrutinio. Pero no supo qué era peor, porque Winry no se había movido de su lugar, no había ninguna herramienta enterrada en su cráneo y no se estaba desangrando hasta recibir el funesto abrazo de la Muerte, no. Ella seguía ahí tirada, _majestuosamente semidesnuda_, con la mano en la entrepierna, y jadeando:

—Edward... Edward...

Dios Santo... (_¡Dios Santo sobre el que blasfemaba y no creía!)_ ¿Estaba haciéndolo pensando en él? ¡¿Cómo carajo se suponía que tenía que reaccionar ante _eso_?! Porque no creía que hubiera otro Edward en la vida de Winry.

_"Patrañas. Sabes que te pone el hecho de que se esté toqueteando pensando en ti, Acero. Je, y bien que te gusta, ¿eh? Picarón, vas a __necesitar una buena ducha de agua fría después de esto."_

Contempló el rostro de Winry exhalar fuertemente, y su cuerpo convulsionarse al llegar al éxtasis, a la vez que gemía _"¡Edward!"_, como si él mismo estuviera llevándola al orgasmo, antes de que se detuviera abruptamente, extendida sobre la cama, y aún con los ojos cerrados. Entonces se secó el sudor que comenzaba a empaparle las manos, exhaló él también en un intento por disipar el calor de su rostro (y otras zonas) y cerró del modo más silencioso que pudo la puerta, caminando presurosamente hacia su habitación.

Por Dios, no podría estar más caliente ni aunque Mustang le hubiera prendido fuego.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Eh... no sé qué es esto XD Sólo sé que lo estaba pensando desde ayer y tenía que escribirlo xD Lo bueno de personajes como Winry y Edward es que dan para este tipo de planteamientos XD Ojalá les haya gustado la pequeña escena y la participación de Mustang (que no podía faltar), quien tortura al chico hasta en los pensamientos xDD**

**No tengo mucho más que decir, salvo... ¡críticas! :D**

**¡Y que les mando un beso enorme!**


End file.
